1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a temperature indicator for providing a visual indication of whether a fluid (i.e., gas or liquid) has exceeded a specified design temperature and, more particularly, this invention relates to a temperature indicator that is adapted for mounting in an aperture provided in a conduit carrying the fluid and, still more particularly, the present invention relates to a temperature indicator for indicating whether compressed air flowing in a conduit of a two-stage type air compressor has exceeded a specified design temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventive temperature indicator is seen to have particular application to the field of air compressors and, most particularly, to two-stage type air compressors which incorporate or utilize an intercooler system for cooling an already compressed air exiting from a first low compression stage and prior to entry into a second high compression stage. Even more particularly, the inventive temperature indicator is seen to have application to a thermostatically controlled intercooler system incorporated into or utilized by a two-stage type air compressor, wherein, in order to prevent the undue formation of condensate in the intercooler, at least a portion of the air exiting the first low compression stage is passed through the intercooler apparatus and then mixed with the remainder of the air that bypasses the intercooler in order to achieve a predetermined inlet temperature to the second high compression stage.